


Mr Greenfeld

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Spierfeld One Shots [1]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot about my two favorite boys ❤️





	Mr Greenfeld

» You might wanna pack something sexy. The hot new teacher is coming as well «, Leah says without looking up from the suitcase she's currently stuffing with tons of clothes.   
» Haha, he's not even that good looking «  
» Whatever you say, Simon «  
Truth to be told, he is hot. Extremely hot! But I can't tell Leah. She's been buckering me about my 'crush', since Bram Greenfeld started working as a sports teacher in the same school I am lecturing kids about musicians.   
He joined the musical project as the dance coordinator a few weeks after he got to Creekwood High. I won't lie to you, often I can't even concentrate on the music I am directing, because I just can't seem to tear my eyes off his perfect soccer calves. It's really frustrating. He is just too cute. Cute Bram Greenfeld. Perfectly trained body. Gentle smile. And probably straighter than a ruler. Too bad...   
***

» Guys, I got alcohol! «  
I glance at Abby, »wow, very responsible of you Abs. We are at this class trip to prevent the kids from drinking alcohol and not to get all wasted ourselves. «  
» Whatever. After a day with these kids I'm sure as hell gonna need a drink.«  
I'm about to respond to Leah's comment when perfectly shaped soccer calves enter my vision.   
» Hey guys, you ready to go? «  
Oh my God. His lips. His perfectly kissable lips. They have the the most beautiful color I've ever seen. Well, the second most beautiful actually. Bram brown eyes are even better. I could get lost in them every damn time. In fact I am drowning in this chocolaty goddess right now...   
» Simon? Earth to Simon?! «   
Fuck! Leah is talking to me and I have no idea what she was saying.   
Heat rises into my cheeks as I answer» Uh, yeah, sorry... «  
» I've just been mentioning, that the bus is ready to leave. We should get inside, otherwise the kids will leave without us and go wild. I don't want any of them getting pregnant. «  
There's a chuckle escaping the most wonderful lips next to me.  
Okay, Simon! Focus!  
» Sure, let's take our seats. « Congrats! At least I managed to build a whole sentence.  
» I call dibs on the seat next to Leah! « Abby says to all of us and then to me, » For God's sake Simon. Just ask him out already.«, but I don't even register her words to caught up in wondering how the hell I'll survive two hours next to cute Bram Greenfeld without getting an heart attack.  
***

» So, there's a girl's and a boy's level with four- and five-bed-rooms . They basically look the same. Each floor has a teacher's room with a double bed and an own bathroom. The students, on the other hand, have to share a restroom and the showers. Also there's huge backyard. Feel free to use it anytime. I'll prepare the fireplace for your BBQ tomorrow, as they predicted it'll be the warmest night of the week. Please report any damage that is done during your time here. Now all that is left for me to say is "have fun". Here are the keys and I'll hand you a few leaflets for fun things to do near the camp. « Leah takes the bag Mr. Wild offers us and thanks him. We've been listening to his instructions for a while now, while Abby and Bram lecturing the kids about our rules and time schedule.  
As we hand out the keys to everyone I notice how nice our house is. The front area is huge and it looks a bit like a castle. The windows are huge therefore it is really sunny and light up. There are chandeliers with tiny fake diamonds reflecting the light. The interior is quite modern which is kind of odd, but it somehow fits in a nice way. Through the window I can see a huge backyard with a fireplace surrounded by wooden logs. The garden is sprinkled with apple trees. I can't believe I am actually able to spend a whole week here. With my best friends and freaking cute Bram Greenfeld.  
When all the kids are gone Leah proposes that she and Abby should share the room on the girl's floor and we should take the other room.  
I'm quite sure my heart is going to break through my rib cage, but I only nod, because it's the most reasonable thing to do. At least I think so.  
As we leave I hear Abby yell » Have fun! «  
» Did she just wink? «  
***

Cute Bram Greenfeld and I are sitting in our room after a stressful day. We did some sightseeing in the historical part of the city and it involved loads of walking. On top of that I barely slept that night. The bed is amazing and really fluffy and all, but the thought that I am lying right next to my crush in a canopy bed, kept me awake.  
So now I am super tired, but we still have to stay up to control that the students are really sleeping. As if!  
» Did you notice how Ben kept staring at the tour guide?! And Abby wasn't doing any better« Bram's chuckle is kind of perfect.  
I don't know how to answer. Usually people talk about me and not the other way around. Ever since some asshole outed me in school, I couldn't walk down the aisle without hearing hushed whispers, so I naturally don't like talking about others behind their back, even if Bram wasn't mean. So I can't think of anything else than : » Yeah, you're right. « And then there's this big awkward silence between us. Honesty, you could cut it with a knife. Great, just great! After a while I can't take it anymore, so I say » Hey, sorry. I didn't want to be rude or anything like that. It's just...« All the words I want to say suddenly won't be able to leave my mouth.  
» No, I am sorry. You obviously like her and I shouldn't be talking about the way she looks at other guys.«  
This has to be a joke, right. Abby and me? No way! I mean, of course, we are friends, but nothing more. Never! I am way too gay for that. And way too much in love with freaking cute Bram Greenfeld. This whole situation seems so absurd, that I can't help, but laughter bubbles from my mouth. » Are you seriously thinking, that I am in love with her. I thought anybody would have told you, but obviously not. I am gay, so Abby is totally not my type. «  
There is shock written all over his face. And I think I am imaging it, but I can see a little smile sneaking it's way on his face.  
***

The flames are dancing in the wind. It really is beautiful. We had another busy, yet amazing day. Now we are having an amazing BBQ in the warm summer air. Bram's knee brushing mine makes it even better. We ended up having a really good chat yesterday evening and I went through the day with a constant buzz. Even now the corners of my mouth won't leave their spot.   
» Alright guys. We should call it a night. Bram? Simon? Would you watch the fire until it burns out enough to be safe? « With that Abby and Leah are shooing the kids inside the house.   
Bram turns his gaze towards me » Tell me something about you «  
My heart feels as if it going to explode. Just like every time I talk to Bram. There is heat rushing to my cheeks. » There isn't really a lot to talk about. You probably need to know the most important things. «   
There is a kindness in his voice that make my knees turn to jelly. » Tell me about your family! «  
And I do. I tell him everything. It just seems so easy. There is a slight breeze in the air and the sun already sunk, so the only light source is coming from the fireplace in front of us. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect. After a while we both shifted, so our complete sides would touch and now there are fireworks going off inside of me.   
Somehow Bram ends up opening up about himself as well.   
Gentle words are being exchanged. Laughs are being shared. Emotions are being exchanged. Smiles are being given. Glances are being stolen. Story after story until the fire is almost non existent.   
» Wait, you are Jewish? « There are giggles leaving my throat. I don't even have a reason to do so, but I feel drunk. Drunk with luck and tiredness.   
Bram gazes at me. Wearing a matching smile on his face. » I know. Pretty strange combination. Black, Jewish and gay. «  
My jaw dropped. Bram doesn't notice, because he just continues» You know that really sucks? I am totally in love with the cutest co worker of the world and all I want to do is kiss him. Every single day! «  
Our faces are getting closer and closer. When there are just a few inches left I breath» Then just do it. «  
Our lips connect and it's even better than I imagined.

***

» Mr. Spier? Is that a hickey? «


End file.
